


Kisses in the Rain

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows up at Castiel's house with the rain pouring down to make an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> (From the prompt: "give me fluffy destiel involving a rainy night" for JimmyNovaks)

The rain poured down in sheets, thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning lit up the sky behind the trees. Dean was sitting in the Impala outside Castiel’s house, hands on the wheel, staring out at front window. Rainwater coursed down the windshield, blurring his view of the road ahead. He was trying to decide whether or not to leave the shelter of the car and knock on the door.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he made his decision, turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Tugging his leather jacket close around his body and lifting the collar to protect his neck, Dean ran for the door. He raised a fist and pounded on the door, realizing that running was useless, since the front step had no cover, anyway.

Cas took his time answering, probably letting Dean get soaked through on purpose. When the door opened, he saw Cas standing barefoot in a plain shirt and cotton pants, no doubt ready for bed. 

“Hey Cas…” Dean offered his goofy smile and glanced up at the sky. “It’s a bit wet out here…”

Cas didn’t smile, “It is.”

Dean sighed and glanced off to the side before meeting Castiel’s eyes again, this time frowning. “Alright, look, I know I was an idiot… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to piss you off…”

“You were supposed to come to dinner with my family, Dean. It was important.”

“I know, I know… Things just got crazy at work, they wouldn’t let me go. I tried, man, I really, really did.” 

“They expected to meet you, I was stuck making excuses for you. It wasn’t a very good start.”

“Please, I’ll make it up to you… could… could you at least let me in? I’m soaked to the bone here.” He tugged his coat closer, trying to at least keep his shirt dry.

“Getting soaked through is a good start,” Cas gave a wry smile.

“Oh, come on!” Dean pleaded.

Cas crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “Mm-mm.”

“Dude, if you don’t let me in, I’mma pull you out here with me.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Cas warned, but he took a half-step back anyway.

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Dean smirked and before Cas could react, he reached out and grabbed the smaller man by the arms. Giving him a tug, he pulled Castiel out into the rain. 

Cas shouted as he stumbled forward and into the rain. Ducking down, he tried to hide from the rain, but it was coming down too hard. “Dean!” 

“Man, if I’m getting soaked, you are too.” Dean laughed.

Despite being annoyed with Dean, he hugged onto the taller man, trying to hide from the rain. Dean laughed and returned the embrace, opening his jacket and wrapping it around Cas. The rain had already soaked through Castiel’s hair, plastering it to his face. The feel of that slender body clinging to him made Dean smile and hold his boyfriend closer. 

“Ya’ forgive me yet? ‘Cause I’m not letting you back inside til you do.” Dean gave a sideways smirk.

“Dean, getting me soaking wet is not a good way to make me forgive you.” Cas was scowling, but Dean could see the smile hiding in his eyes.

“No? How about this…” Without ado, Dean leaned down and caught Cas’s lips in a hard kiss. Rainwater poured down their faces, clinging to eyelashes and mingling with their kiss. Dean held Cas close and Castiel’s arms slid around Dean’s torso under his jacket. They tilted their heads in opposite direction, mouths lining up so tongues could wrestle. Cas enjoyed Dean’s naturally manly sent mixed with the smell of rain in the air. He relaxed into the other man’s hold and realized he forgave Dean.

They kissed in the rain until they were both completely drenched, then they pulled away laughing. Dean leaned down to press his forehead against Castiel’s and looked into blue eyes. They both smiled.

“Can I come in now? Maybe get out of these wet clothes?”

“I suppose so,” Cas grinned. “We will have to pass the time somehow until they dry.” He stepped backwards, taking Dean’s hands in his own and walked him back into the house. 

“I have a few ideas how we can do that.” Dean smirked, letting Cas pull him inside.

“Me too. Should we trade ideas?” He pushed Dean’s jacket off once they were inside, then shoved the door closed.


End file.
